Nath la mystérieuse
by lilu malfoy-potter
Summary: nath arrive a poudlard, harry et draco s'aiment mais ils sont attirés par elle, slash, treesome, venez lire!


**« MYSTERIEUSE NATHALIE »**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a J K Rowling ( je suis jalouse mais chut faut pas le dire !) sauf quelque perso comme nathalie **

**Rating : M bien sûr ceci est un slash donc il y a des relations homosexuelles !**

**Resumé : Nathalie Orcame arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle vient de Beauxbatons. On ne sait pas grand-chose d'elle. Elle est très mystérieuse et surtout pourquoi Harry et Draco qui s'aime , sont-ils troublés par cette fille et que cache t-elle ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand Nath passe, l'herbe trépasse ! ( je vous préviens je suis nulle pour les titres ;-) )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dans le Poudlard Express :**

Assise dans un compartiment immense pouvant contenir facil 14 personnes. Nathalie lisait tout en hochant distraitement la tête de façon rythmé, ce qui aurait pu paraître bizarre si elle ne fredonnait pas une chanson .

Totalement dans son monde elle n'entendit pas un groupe de personnes arrivées en se bousculant, en rigolant. Le wagon leur était en fait réservé mais Nath n'en savait rien.

Greg : hé les mecs ! ya une 1er année dans notre compartiment !

Pansy : je ne pense pas que ce soit une 1er année vu sa taille.

Ron : oui mais elle est quand même dans notre compartiment réservé à nous !

Blaise : Ron tu devrais revoir ton français. Quel beau pléonasme tu nous as fait

Ron : oui mais il faudrait peut etre qu'elle bouge car sinon on peut pas tous rester dans le compartiment.

Ron s'approche de Nath et l'appelle :

« he !désolé mais ce compartiment est réservé donc il faut que tu partes »

Je ne bouge pas et continu de lire sans faire attention a personne. Ron commence a rougir signe d'énervements. Hermione éclate de rire avec Millicent.

Millicent : ron t'énerve pas ! tu vois pas qu'elle a des écouteurs !

Greg : des écoukoi ?

Hermione : des ECOUTEURS elle écoute de la musique. Ron pour attirer son attention tu devrais lui toucher la jambe.

Ron fit ce que hermione lui avait demandé. « hé ! pardon mais ce compartiment nous est réservé donc il faudrait que tu partes ! »

Nath : oh ! je savais pas . _T'inquiètes je dégage rouquin (en fr dans le texte)_.

Je pars la tête haute sépare 2 gars un blond et un brun entrain de s'embrasser. En passant entre eux j'ai ressenti une décharge, un frisson. A cet instant j'ai pensé que c'était assez excitant de voir des mecs s'embrasser.

Ron : de quoi elle m'a insulté celle là !( demanda un ron très rouge)

Blaise (rigolant) : ron, tu devrais te mettre aux langues étrangères. Elle a parlé en français, elle a juste ditqu'elle partais et t'a appeler rouquin, c'est tout.

Pansy : elle doit venir de Beauxbatons cette fille, elle me parait très prétentieuse comme cette Delacour.

Seamus : Harry, Draco, ca va ?

Théo : vous devriez fermer vos bouches les doxis vont rentrer!

Draco et Harry était totalement abasourdis, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'était une tornade rousse, pas roux comme les Weasley non quelque chose de plus sombre. Du « cuivré » pensa draco. Et de grands yeux bleus pas comme draco qui sont comme un lac glacé, non plutôt comme un océan pensa harry.

Seamus : hé ! les gars, on se réveille. C'est une fille tout simplement, vous savez on en à 5 dans la bande.

Vincent : laisse tomber ils sont partis ailleurs là !

**Pendant ce temps dans le couloir**

Nath : quelle bande de cons ! si je suis venue dans ce maudit compartiment, c'est qu'il en avait aucun autre de libre. Les anglais sont trop prétentieux. Humpfff.

Je m'assoies dans le couloir sur ma malle, reprends mon livre et change les chansons de mon MP3 pour etre à celle de Marylin Manson , autant accordé les chansons à mon humeur. Je souris de facon sarcastique.

POV NATH :

Pourquoi ca aurait changé ici ? je n'aurait pas du y croire ! qu'elle idiote je fais ! mais au moins en France, il avait une raison de me détesté. Là ils ne me connaissent même pas. Et ils sont déjà froid, qu'est ce que ca va être quand ils sauront . pffff soufflais-je.

Rogue : miss, que faites vous dans ce couloir, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans un compartiment ?

Nath : car il n'en avait pas de libre professeur , repondis-je sur le même ton que lui sec et froid.

Remus : sev voyons laisse la tranquille. Viens sir et lucius nous attendent.

Nath : au revoir professeur !

Rogue m'envoie un regard noir qui me fait dire que si je suis dans sa maison je vais passer un sale quart d'heure !

Je continue de lire et ecouter ma musique durant tout le trajet, quand je vois sortir du compartiment 5 filles , elles paraissent surprise de me voir, ca se voit sur leur tronche. Une jeune fille rousse qui parait un peu plus jeune que les autres s'approche et me dit :

« salut, je m'appelle Ginny, tu devrais aller te changer on va bientôt arrivé au château. »

Luna : bonjour, je suis luna, tu sais tu devrais faire attention aux feuillusmaxivorus, ils sont très dangereux et se cachent dans les livres de poche.

Devant mon air totalement étonné et voyant que j'allais prendre la parole une fille au long cheveux bruns avec des boucles emméles dit

« heu ! si tu venais avec nous. Moi c'est hermione. J'allais essayer de parler. Et surtout ne demande pas ce que sont c'est feuillustruc ».

Je lui souris et fait signe de la tête que j'avais compris.

« je suis Pansy Parkinson »

« dit le bouledogue »

« millicent arrete c'est pas marrant ».

« au fait pour tout à l'heure, les mecs de notre bande manque un peu de tact »

« oh ! c'est pas grave..Millicent c'est ca ? »

milli : oui et toi tu es ?

on voyait que j'hesitais à donner mon nom :

-heu je m'appelle Nathalie Orcame.

Je vois pansy et millicent tiquer.

-Ah ! fait doucement pansy en me souriant, donc on devra surement te retrouver à serpentards.

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ? elle est mauvaise ?

- Luna ! cria Hermione.

-c'est pas grave dis je en souriant.

Quand nous sommes revenus des toilettes, le train venait de s'arreter. Les filles repartirent dans leur compartiment et moi j'ai pris mes affaires et suis sorti . sur le quai, un gars immense aux cheveux et a la barbe hirsute cria de sa grosse voix :

« les 1er année veuillez me suivre ».

Même si je n'étais pas une 1er année, je me doutais bien qu'il fallait que je le suive.

Je vis les filles qui m'avaient aborder avec leur copains aller vers le demi géant et le salué joyeusement. Mon regard fut attiré par les 2 garçons que j'avais séparer, un blond / un brun , yeux gris/ yeux vert, sensiblement de la même taille, deux beautés : une glacé et une brut. 2 mecs magnifique quoi ! ( on ne bave pas sur le clavier c'est mauvais pour lordi lol  ). Eux même sembler chercher quelqu'un. Ils avaient l'air déçu de ne pas la trouver.

A ce moment, le demi-géant rappela les retardataires dont je faisais parti. Arrivée au château un homme grand au cheveu long et blond nous acceuillit. Je lui trouvais une étrange ressemblance avec mon blond de tout à l'heure.

« - vous aller entrée dans la grande salle pour la répartition avec le Choipeau. Ah miss orcame !veuillez approcher. »

ca y est je me dit je suis pas encore arrivé que déjà j'ai des problèmes pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait.

-oui monsieur.

- voila vous passerez après tout les élèves. D'accord ? si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez m'en faire part.

- en fait, oui j'en ai un problème.

-ah bon ! et bien dites.

- je suis vraiment obligé de porter une jupe ? lui demandai-je en montrant la jupe qui m'arrivée au dessus du genoux.

- je crois que oui car c'est l'uniforme de Poudlard de plus cela aurait été domage de cacher d'aussi jolie jambe. Me repondit-il avec un très grand sourire. Maintenant allons-y.

Il partit en avant en m'entendant tout de même pester contre les anglais et leur fichu manie de faire porter des uniformes ridicules.

La grande salle était magnifique avec son plafond magique.2 très grandes tables d'élèves étaient présentes ainsi que la table des professeurs. Dumbledore pris la parole

« mes chères enfants, avant que la répartition ne commence, je vois que vous avez remarquer que l'agencement des tables est différente cette année. En effet vos professeurs et moi-même avont décidé de vous regrouper par maison. Les Serpentard (slyths) et les Griffondors( griffys) ensemble et les serdaigles et pouffsoufles. Voila maintenant vous pouvez y aller Lucius.

-Ardamo, jeremy………………….

La repartition continua jusqu'au dernier nom, on voyait déjà les élèves se réjouir de manger toutefois lucius intervint.

- nous allons acceuillit cette année une personne qui nous vient de Beauxbatons

Orcame Nathalie.

Un chuchotement parcours l'assemblé. Je m'avance vers l'estrade et m'assoie sur le tabouret et essaie tant bien que mal à ce qu'on ne remarque pas trop mes cuisses ce qui d'ailleurs fait sourire le professeur juste a coté de moi. Il me pose le choipeau sur la tête et j'entame une discussion avec lui .

Pendant ce temps à la table griffy/slyth

Draco :- c'est elle !

Harry :- oui c'est elle !

Ron :- he ! les mecs ! ca va ? pourquoi vous avez cette air bête ?

Blaise :- tu vois pas qu'il regarde la nouvelle ?

Ron :- c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.. aie mione ! laisse moi finir au moins mais elle n'est pas mieux que toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est deux là on cet air la sur le visage

Pansy :-on dirait qu'ils vont virer hétéro.

Seamus :-arrète rien que pour te faire chier il le ferait.

Neville :-en tous cas elle à l'air de les subjuger, je ne vois pas pourquoi !

Revenons au tabouret :

-non je veux pas

-c'est là que tu t'épanouieras le plus

- non c'est pas vrai

-moi je te dis que si

-non non et non

-arrete de te conduire comme un bébé

-je me conduit pas comme un bébé

- mais si regarde tu boudes

-c'est pas vrai

lucius :-je trouves qu'il a raison, tu fais le bébé

-oh ! vous taisez vous !

-j'ai décidé tu iras donc à …….

-si tu le dis t'es mort

-je ne suis pas vivant ma chère donc je disais à ………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand pensez vous ? je vous préviens je débute dans l'ecriture. Desolé aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'ai aussi un petit problème avec les accents ils m'horripilent !

Faites une petite reviews pour me dire si ca vous plait et si je continue

Au fait le un petit lemon arrive au chapitre suivant ! lol 


End file.
